Black Sabre
by Firecadet
Summary: A collection of short fics featuring alpha force as a black unit. some strong language.
1. Closing Statements

Black Sabre

It is two years since the events of Untouchable. Alpha Force has been transformed from an espionage and recon team into a Black Unit, trained to carry out devastating strikes against terrorists and international criminal groups. If they get caught, they are on their own. However, catching five people with their skill set is never easy, and they have never been even noticed by police on an operation. They have one rule above all: help those in need.

Closing Statement

2003, Anchorage, Alaska

"We, the members of the jury, find Daniel Usher to be guilty of all charges." The foreman stated, rising to his feet to deliver their verdict.

"So noted. Daniel Usher, You are hereby found guilty as charged. You are sentenced to life imprisonment without parole. Take him down."

As he was marched out of the box, Usher half turned and spat towards a girl sitting in the public gallery. She had been one of the key witnesses in the prosecution's case, and had swung the balance firmly against Usher by withstanding all attempts by his $10,000 per hour barrister to convince the jury he was guiltless. Amber just smiled back at him, and then turned to leave the room. As he was frogmarched towards the waiting prison van, his head forced down, the officers could hear his dire threats of vengeance.

2007, Arizona

As she stepped out of the air-conditioned luxury of her family and corporate jet, Amber began to sweat in the heat. As she walked the short distance to the terminal building, the pressure of the sun seemed to be burning a hole between her shoulder blades.

In comparison to the tarmac, the arrivals lounge was cool, dark, and comfortable. After being handed her baggage by a strangely nervous attendant, she began heading for the pick-up zone, where a corporate SUV was waiting to take her to a presentation she was giving to a business federation.

When she noticed that the customs gate was unmanned, despite her flight having arrived from Europe, she reached inside her dress and drew a Lilliput .25 pistol. Even as she was flicking off the safety, however, a report sounded from behind an advert for the local water park. She tried to roll clear, but before she could do so, a XREP shotgun round stuck her in the stomach, doubling her over, before sending a massive 500v shock through her body. As the thugs rushed from cover, one of them took possession of her pistol, while another two pushed her face down, secured her hands behind her back with hinged cuffs, then gagged and hooded her. As they, marched her away, their hands under her arms, she kicked out, aiming for the man she could hear in front of her.

He had no warning as a narrow, steel-capped shoe smashed into his left kidney, causing him to crash to the floor in agony.

As she stuck, her to guides thrust her to the floor, taking no care whether she was hurt or not, then once she was on the ground, they blasted her in the small of the back with a Taser, hurling her into a sea of black unconsciousness.

On a small rise overlooking the airport, three ghillie suited figures observed the take.

"Looks like she got one of them." The largest commented

Another simply stated "hook, line and sinker"

When she came to, Amber was in the boot of a car, which, from the vibrations, seemed to be hammering across an open area of tarmac, occasionally moving from side to side. Her knees and ankles were bound together with Velcro straps, making a repeat of her attack at the airport far more challenging.

An hour late, Hex, driving a hired SUV drove up the front entrance of the same airport Amber had been taken from, seemingly expecting an irate welcome. As he enquired as to where she was, two masked men walked up behind him, carrying assault rifles. One of them deliberately recocked his rifle, and he spun round to find two silenced M4 rifles aimed at his head. He surrendered without a fight.

After what felt like several weeks, the vehicle, without any apparent reason, began to decelerate until coming to a virtual crawl. It then crawled along for what seemed like hours to Amber, before coming to a complete stop. As soon as the vehicle had stopped, she heard the sound of a woman asking the driver what was in the boot. The reply was indistinct, but after she heard the questioner laugh, she guessed he had told her something irrelevant. As the vehicle moved off, she attempted the kick the side of the boot to attract attention, but her legs were too secure for her to strike with any force.

After another indeterminable period of travel, Amber felt the vehicles motion change, from a simple vibration of it moving along the road, to bouncing about on a poorly made track, before coming to a halt on a gravel surface.

When the boot was opened, she felt a wave of hot air enter the boot, making her securely trussed body begin to sweat all over. A powerful hand grasped each of her arms, and she was half carried, half dragged, into a cooler place she guessed must be a building, before being dumped onto the floor. Her gag was ripped off and then she heard a door slam, the sound of a bolt being driven home, and then silence.

To Amber, it seemed several days passed before the door was opened and someone walked into her cell. After a few seconds, a heavy bundle was dropped to the ground, eliciting a grunt, and the door was closed and relocked. "Amber," she heard from the darkness, "what the fuck are we doing in here."

"Hex?" she asked, sounding surprised he was here too.

"You remember I was coming to collect you from the airport."

"Yeah?"

"They grabbed me too."

After it grew cooler, a sound at the door indicated someone entering the cell. As the two captives lay there, he walked over to amber, before running a strip of cold metal across her throat. She barely dared to breathe as the man stalked around the cell, before speaking.

"Amber Middleton. How good it is to see you again. I won't ask you to get up."

It was the voice of a man she knew all too well. The last time she had heard it, he had been threatening her life in a courtroom. How Usher had got free, she had no idea. "Don't worry, Amber. After all, you will be joining your parents soon," the voice continued. "This peace of limey vermin will be joining you there," he said, kicking Hex in the gut. "However, you owe me four years of my life first."

"You got what you deserved, Usher," she spat back at him. "That prison is where you belong."

"I was found innocent when I appealed. It cost me 10 million dollars to get that result. Some judges like the finer things in life."

"It was the medicine for your illness, you murdering bastard."

"When I talked with the judge, it was decided you have been hallucinating because of a hypoglycaemic fit, and the man you thought to be me was my mine manager."

"You piece of cowardly shit." She screeched

"Sadly, I can't leave you to die of that anymore. Still, we have a large desert, and you have a history of high risk sports in this sort of terrain. We have located your final resting place, and will, in six months, find both your bodies, only identifiable by jewellery, and return them to you families."

"This is insane. I told what I believed to be the truth."

"Goodbye, Miss Middleton. I hope you have a pleasant demise." He told her, as he stalked out.

The next morning, they were loaded into the back of an ATV and driven to a cluster of rocks in the desert. Once there, the two captives were dumped off the back of the vehicle then heard it drive off. That had been the one factor beyond their control.

After it had grown too dark to see more than a few yards, they heard a rustle, followed by a thud, then a volley of blue language. The fact the curses were in a northern accent confirmed the species, gender and name. Alex, the de facto leader of alpha force, had found hook and sinker, as the two had been codenamed for the exercise.

After simply checking they were both alive, he tapped them both on their left shoulder, and they simply got up, their bonds in a neat heap.

After passing them their rifles, body armour, and balaclavas, Alex led them back to the rented unimog, and they went to complete their mission.

The first thing the two armed sentries knew about Li was when she attacked them from behind, her carbon fibre katana cutting through both men's necks in one stroke. The only sound from the attack was two bodies striking the ground.

Even as they two guards were falling, Paulo and Alex were throwing grenades through the windows of the two accommodation blocks, causing them to blow out, before taking up firing positions near the doors.

When the grenades blew, Amber squeezed the trigger in her hand, blowing the doors to Usher's million dollar bunker from its hinges, and then stormed inside.

The charge had been linked by det cord to a second charge, which destroyed the latch on the garage door, trapping Usher when he tried to escape that way. As he turned round, he became aware of a red light, and when he realised what it was, he felt his bowels loosen in terror. Then, Amber shot him, clinically, putting two rounds between his eyes in the time it took them to widen.

When the sun rose over the compound, it was deserted, except for a desert fox, sniffing a decapitated head. As the local sheriff raced to discover the cause of the smoke pall hanging over the area, he found no survivors.

Unbeknownst to him, justice had been meted out that night. This time, there would be no appeals process, just a coffin in the local cemetery for Daniel Usher.


	2. Tower Assault

This chapter is taken from my Alpha force/Harry Potter crossover woodlands, and is written from the alpha force point of view of a rescue operation

* * *

><p>Tower Assault<p>

Li was revved up.

In five minutes, she, along with the other four members of Alpha Force, would assault a building where a ring of international slavers had their main warehouse.

Like all of the other members of the team, she was wearing close-fitting black clothes made out of a coarse cloth, with a Gortex lining over a SAS style bullet proof vest, and carrying a MP5 sub-machine gun, a Glock 18 sidearm and a set of three L2 fragmentation grenades, accompanying five stun grenades and two smoke grenades in her considerable arsenal. The slavers were an unknown quantity, but were believed to have dart weapons, shotguns and possibly automatic weaponry. The darts, she had observed on a tracking mission where a young girl had been abducted, were likely tipped with chloral hydrate and would cause near instant incapacitation if they hit and penetrated.

Li glanced over at her South American boyfriend, Paulo, and gave him a coy little smile. The smile, as well as being an outright flirt, sent an unspoken message: it was time to go. The team slowly stalked towards the tower, avoiding several humiliatingly simple Special Forces traps, such as snares, nets and the occasional buried bullet trap. Hex, who was on point, was carrying a long handled metal detector and was marking the traps with cones.

A half hour later, the members of Alpha Force were in their attack positions around the tower's single front entrance. Alex, the team's qualified explosives technician, was aiming a large tube at the double doors. He pulled the release and a HEDP rocket was slammed into the door, blowing it from its hinges.

A slaver on the top parapets began firing down towards them with a shotgun. Li saw the source of the shots and returned fire as several other defenders opened fire on them with shotguns. She watched as a stream of bullets from Alex's gun tore through a window shutter, a bullet proof vest and the chest of a slaver, who was hurled across the room by the hits as the shutters were smashed in through the window frame. From another window, a thug wearing a black robe opened up with a Kalashnikov. The volley narrowly missed Amber, who was already returning the fire. The seam tore into the ground feet from her prone body, starting next to her head and moving down her body, before a final round nearly creased her ankle. Her return volley felled her attacker and destroyed a gargoyle. Even while all this was happening, the first clip was being ejected by Li before she reloaded her gun.

Even as the gun battle was in progress, Hex and Paulo were storming through the main door, their laser sights seeking targets for storms of lead shot such as a man armed with a rifle who stepped from a guard room. Within seconds, he was cut down by a hail from both guns without a challenge. The two of them moved deeper into the fort, felling several more slavers in the speed of their assault.

Meanwhile, the gun battle at the entrance was over, Alex and Amber moved towards the upper floors, while Li headed off in pursuit of Hex and Paulo. Volleys continued to sound periodically as the upper floors were cleared.

Paulo came sprinting up from the lower sections of the castle so fast that Li almost shot him.

"Paulo, what's wrong?"

"There's a girl chained up down in the dungeon"

"Ah, you thought your great charms might fail to reduce her to a slavering mess longing for you," Li replied sarcastically.

"Yeah, something like that," Paulo replied, deadpan. "Anyway, I thought that even such a great symbol of the male sex as me might be received badly, given her state of dress."

Smiling, Li said jokingly, "Are you feeling OK, Paulo? That is definitely not like you, not going into a room with a half-naked girl? Write to the national papers, he is no longer a testosterone-charged idiot but has matured from that stage."

"Still, I might not be available tonight."

"Or you might, if?" She smiled sweetly at him.

"If nothing comes between us."

"Not sure I can permit that," Alex said from behind them, "on pain of being the target in all future sessions of target practice."

"No way, amigo," Paulo replied, looking a tiny bit down.

"Alex, Paulo, while you are arguing about this a young girl is lying there cold, scared and alone in a dungeon, waiting to be rescued, even if it is not by Captain Masculine there," Hex broke in.

"Li, you're on rescue duties, so get in there," Alex finally muttered.

When she arrived at the dungeon, Li was cautious. She had previously heard of similar techniques being used to trap hostages with whom to bargain an escape, so she entered the room without her gun aimed, but in a way so she could bring it to bear in seconds.

The girl was just lying there with her mouth gagged, her hands fastened behind her back, a collar around her neck and a ball and chain attached to her left ankle. There was a key-ring on the wall to the left of the door. It had a number of different keys on it so Li retrieved it.

The first thing she did was removed the gag from the girl's face, then introduce herself quietly, making an effort not to scare the young woman.

"Hi, my name's Li."

The girl replied, "Ginny Weasley."

Li removed Ginny's handcuffs and passed her canteen over.

"What happened to you?"

"I was walking through a wood near my home when I was knocked out by something and I woke up here. Where am I?"

Li was able to give her an answer instantly. "In a Norman keep style folly. about ten miles from where you were picked up."

"How do you know that?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I was watching," Li replied. "Now, do you want out?"

"Definitely."

Li helped Ginny to her feet and supported her as they took her home.

As she returned to the team jeep, Paulo was waiting. "So, what about some fun?" he asked with a wink.

"Have to catch me first..."

"You're on."


	3. Waltz

Waltz

As she and Hex walked, arm in arm, out through the archways at the front of the Vienna State Opera House, Amber noticed the air was crisp, fresh, and still and that, despite the cities size, there was curiously little noise as they strolled along the pavement immediately outside the grand structure.

Some of what happened next could have been averted, had they not been kissing as they walked past a large Range Rover, with tinted windows. If they had looked at it fully, Hex would have noticed a slight flashing from the underside of the car.

They were outside a small café when it happened. A massive fireball, followed by a fist of air, picked them up and launched them through one of the café's large, plate glass windows.

Li, Alex and Paulo were nursing tankards of Ottakringer, a locally produced beer, when the blast hit the building. As the window was smashed inwards, both by the blast and Amber and Hex, they were sprayed with fragments of glass, which would have done far more damage had they not been, as a matter of habit, wearing their bullet-proof vests under their civvies. As it was, they suffered a large number of cuts and bruises from assorted fragments of flying glass.

The speed at which their handguns materialised from various invisible holsters would have alarmed even a stage conjuror, and their evasive rolls, although across a glass strewn floor, would have been a credit to any professional acrobat. Once the three were behind various solid objects, they waited, expected a hail of automatic gunfire to follow the blast.

Instead, there was relative silence, and then a cacophony of sirens, rushing towards the area. Realising there would be no shoot-out; Alpha Force concealed their handguns, before moving to help the two people, a man and a woman, who had been hurled through the window.

Amber's face looked surprisingly peaceful, and she was in marginally better condition, having landed on top of Hex. Paulo's hands shook as he dropped to the sides of two of his closest friends, fearing the worst. After several seconds he looked round, and the slight smile on his face caused both Alex and Li to slightly relax.

"They're both still alive." He told them, before leaning back down and making a more full assessment. "But, how," he continued, "is a miracle."

"How bad are they?" Alex asked, his face blanching slightly.

"I don't know. Judging by the way they were hurled, they will have severe injuries."

Then an ambulance, bearing the universally identifiable Red Cross, screeched to a halt outside the building. The paramedics, seeing Paulo bending over two huddled shapes, immediately came over to help.

As the members of all three emergency services flowed past, Li, Alex and Paulo left the restaurant and simply walked out onto the street. Outside, the street was covered in debris, with the still merrily burning hulk of a large 4x4 indicating the source of the explosion. On both sides of the street, windows had been blown in, and even larger structures has suffered blast damage, with awnings only noticeable by the mount, and the few tattered remnants resolutely clinging on. The roadway was packed with emergent vehicles, along with several Pinzgauer trucks attesting to the Austrian military being on the scene. As they walked away, they covered their heads by force of habit, not wanting to potentially end up on the news, which, with several satellite broadcast trucks already having turned up, was a potential risk.

It was two streets before they began to talk.

"Remember when we were in the Caribbean, and you and Hex managed to end up in a decompression chamber?" Li asked Alex, wanting to take everyone's mind off of what they had just seen.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just asking. I thought you might want to talk."

"Looks like you and Paulo can have the double tonight after all." Alex told her. He then suddenly grimaced, realising the only reason she could have it was the hospitalisation of the two team members whose turn it was normally.

"No way." Paulo broke in, "we won't have it from them just because of this."

"Too right," Li agreed. "We need to catch these bastards first."

Hearing footsteps behind him, Alex swung round to see eight rather hostile looking Austrian police officers closing down on them, followed by several camera crews.

"Vy are you living zee area?" the leading officer asked. Alex noticed the sergeants stripes on his arm, then answered; "we cannot be involved in a formal investigation," he stated, producing a MI6 ID card and passing it to the man, "as it would cause problems for our employer, as you can imagine."

"No mattar, mein good man. I must take your statements regardless."

"Well, in that case, tell those two to leave. We cannot have our faces on the television." He told the man, pointing to the two camera crews. At a gestured command, two officers turned the crews around and confiscated the tapes.

"Polizeimeister Brauer, Bundeskriminalamt," he introduced himself. "And you?"

"Lieutenant Alex Craig, British army, on secondment to MI6."

"Sergeant Li Choeng."

"Sergeant Paulo Valera."

After the introductions, the sergeant quickly got down to business.

"Vy are you in Oesterreich?"

It took Alex a moment to realise what the man meant. "We're here on an R&R assignment."

"Just you three?"

"No. two of our team were caught in the blast."

"The two you vere helping in the bar?"

"Yes. How are they?"

"Alive. Zey vill be in hospital for a vhile, vough."

"The company will pay for their care." Alex stated."

"Vat did you see?"

"A six by eight window flying across a room, with two of our team mixed up in it. When we left the bar, we obviously saw the burning 4x4. Aside from that, we were sitting at a bar, drinking."

"Your two injured?"

"They may have seen something. But if they got thrown like that, I doubt they saw a thing."

"Ja. Vere are you staying, if ve have further questions?"

"We're staying at the Zum Wilden Hirsch, near the station."

"You vill not be leaving the country for a few days?"

"We have two weeks left here."

"Zen ve will complete our inquires before you leave, with luck."

"Hopefully." Alex's grim smile as he finished the word worried the police officer, who quickly asked "are you armed?"

"Are we?" Alex asked, almost innocently.

"You vill excuse us if we make sure." It was not a question, and when the sergeant and four of his officers drew their sidearms, the three decided to admit it. Letting his shoulders slump, Alex signalled Li and Paulo to follow his lead, then stated; "all three of us are carrying a pistol." They then dropped them on the floor.

"Zen you are all under arrest for carrying unlicensed firearms.

After the three had been cautioned, Li bristled slightly as her hands were slightly too firmly pulled behind her back and secured, but other than that, they allowed themselves to be arrested.

As they were being loaded into the van, Brauer asked Alex; "how long vould it take you to get out of those cuffs?" before blanching as Alex handed them to him.

"No time at all."

"You vill not attempt to escape?" the policemiester's request was almost plaintive.

"We will cooperate." Alex told the man, turning round so the handcuffs could be reapplied.

After spending several hours in the cells, the three were led into separate interview rooms.

After being cautioned again, Alex was asked "Vy are you carrying pistols?"

"For self-defence."

"Against muggers?" the officer asked his expression incredulous.

"Against assassins. We make a lot of enemies in our line of work.

"Vich is?"

"National security." Alex's look suggested there was far more, so the policeman pressed, "specifically?"

"troubleshooting." Alex answered.

"The literal type." The officer stated. "Are you here operationally?"

"No. as I told the sergeant, before we were arrested, we are here on an R&R assignment."

"So vy vere you carrying pistols? Your colleagues in hospital have also been found vith guns on them."

"as I said, we always carry guns. We are always in danger."

"Mr Craig, you sound like a bad spy novel."

"I can't help that, officer."

The interviews lasted for several hours, before the desk officer at MI6 called the station with the numbers on Alpha Force's firearm licenses. At that point, they were released, with their guns returned.

Once they were round the corner from the police station, Alex asked the other two team members; "you guys still want to bust these thugs?"

"Definitely." Li and Paulo responded without hesitation.


End file.
